Alvar Halvmond
Summary The Alvar Halvmond, or Elves of the Crescent, (or "Astaari"), occupy deep forests in the center of Astaadyr. They claim to be the first sons of Astaadyr (the continent is named in their language). The Elves of the Crescent are a powerful magical race, a xenophobic people, who strongly distrust outsiders. The elves do trade goods south to the dwarves of Tordin Forge in exchange for weapons. And they've established a line of truce with the druid lords of Theo Taethni along the River Goedica. History Founding The ancient Halvmond used to rule all of the forests of Astaadyr, from the western coasts, to the Arenum Maris Desert. They claim direct descendance from the Tree Goddess. The Dawn Kingdom When men first came to the shores of Astaadyr, the Halvmond elves welcomed them warily. Taethne men pledged peace, promising a royal bride to the elven court in perpetuity. In exchange for land and elven magic, the Taethne people took on their gods and pledged themselves to the worship of nature. The Taethne wed a queen to the elven king for 16 generations, binding the Dawn Kingdom together for more than 1,000 years. The Twilight Kingdoms The 17th princess, known as Dalali was in love with another, and refused to wed the Halvmond king. The Dawn Kingdom was thrown into disarray as many Taethni rebelled to support the princess. Other Taethni stayed loyal to the elves and went to war to capture Dalali. The Halvmond elves also fractured between Loyalists, who wanted to hold the Dawn Kingdom together; and the Cismari, who wanted to sever their ties with men--and drive all humankind from Astaadyr. The Night of Fire The Taethne grew more violent, with entire villages slaughtered on both sides. Dalali and her court were eventually surrounded. Instead of capture, they chose death, hanging themselves from trees (a cursed forest now known as "Wailing Wood"). The Cismari also faced destruction. And like their brethren throughout Cetemar, the Cismari unleashed fire magic against the elven Loyalists. The Great Forest burned from north to south. The conflagration was halted only by the Astaa River. But the damage had been done. Night and the Halvmond The Dawn Kingdom was no more. Civilization returned slowly north of the Astaa River. Survivors and refugees allied, becoming the modern druid kingdom of the Theo Taethni. To the south, the elves held a crescent of ancient forests, becoming the present kingdom of Alvar Halvmond. Appearance Halvmond fey are distinguished by ruddy skin that can be dark grey dappled with white, blue, violet, or even black. Among themselves they are known as Astaarii (of the Stars). They are tall for their kind, averaging up to six feet. Their eyes are green in daylight, changing to the color of the moon or stars at night. They prefer to spend their waking hours at night; and are most active at dusk and dawn. Humankind find most Halvmond elves stunningly beautiful. Society The Elves of the Crescent is that they follow the Old Ways. Most speak only elvish, never deigning to speak a lesser tongue. They do not farm or live in houses in the style of men. Most of the elves move among temporary encampments, subsisting off the wealth of the forest. The elves who live in the cities and towns are of royal lineage, or are half-breeds. The pure-blood elves consider city life as something of a prison sentence. They only live there out of obligation. The elves are secretive, rarely friendly to outsiders. Few who enter their lands without permission are ever seen again. Government Current The elves follow the rule of gerontocracy: the eldest elf rules. The word of the ruling elf is law. He or she holds the life of every citizen of the Halvmond. Ancient The Halvmond was once part of a diarchy, called the Kingdom of Dawn Warfare The true number of elven troops is unknown. Most elves, even the youngest, are expert bowmen. It is thought the Halvmond can call up 10,000 warriors, and twice as many auxiliary troops. The elves have a river navy, estimated at 50-100 boats. Location The Halvmond elves occupy a wide territory of land in central Astaadyr, to the south and east of the Goedic River. They are bordered to the north by the druid kings of the Theo Taethni; to the south by the mountain dwarves of Tordin Forge; to the east by tribes of gnomes, orks, goblins, and thorn elves; and to the west by other Goedic tribes of men. Estimated Numbers The Alvar Halvmond are the most numerous of the known remaining elf civilizations, estimated to be 100,000 souls, many of mixed elvish descent. Known Towns Avereithe Population: 10,000 Avereithe is the only city in central Astaadyr. It is largely populated by half-elves. Pure-blood Alvar disdain town life. The city holds the key confluences of the rivers, and the last deep portage capable of docking freight ships. Allies The Alvar Halvmond maintain tenuous alliances with the Bekatari fellbreeds and the dwarves of Tordin Forge. Foes The Sturmlaufer are sworn enemies of the Alvari. The cause of their conflict is thought to be a broken marriage pact. From their high mountain forts they can raid deep into the Halvmond wealds. The Thorn Elves are also foes of their former brethren. They raid into the Alvar Halvmond to capture victims for food or "conversion." The Alvar are sworn not to spill elven blood, even that of their corrupted kin. Consequently, battles are fought with clubs, hammers, maces, and spells. The Theo Taethni treat with the Alvar Halvmond nation, but they have often fought over territory, trade rights, and rights of movement. Fellbreeds: The Elves of the Crescent are in violent conflict with the Carrion Clans to the northeast, and Skarda Gobli to the east. These fellbreeds have been largely driven away from elven lands. Characters Reina Maga, Ruler of the Halvmond Reina Maga, the Mage Queen, is the eldest, most powerful member of the Alvar Halvmond clans. She won her position centuries ago in a mage-duel--and has defeated all challengers ever since. Reina Maga stands about five and a half feet tall. She appears young, but is likely more than 1000 years old. Her hair is tressed with golden leaves and rubies; and she wears silk robes threaded in silver. Her goals are simple: to keep elven lands pure; and to drive back all who would invade. She warily eyes the expansion of the Aquethaini empire in the west. And Reina Maga has not been impressed by the fighting prowess of her nominal allies, the Theo Taethni tribes. She has been secretly recruiting mercenaries to build an army capable of fighting to take the entire river lands for the elven peoples. Doge Coedengwaed The Doge is the elected ruler of the one city of the Alvar Halvmond. Doge Coedenwaed is half-elven; and has ruled for the last two centuries. He is one of the few citizens of the Elven Crescent able to stand up to the Mage Queen. The Doge controls the only commerce into the country, and its only treasury. Without his say, the queen cannot raise the army she desires. Aelvtongue, Emissary of the Bekatari Aelvtongue is one of the few Bekatari orks who can fluently speak and translate the elven language. Understanding its many nuances, subtle hierarchy, and multiple meanings (especially the exceeding challenge of putting elven words to paper) has kept Aelvtongue employed for years. Without his careful negotiations, the Bekatari would face constant attack, for approaching anywhere near elven shores.Category:CulturesCategory:Wealds Category:Fey